


Lovely Lips

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is distracted by Merlin's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella_bane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_bane/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for ella_bane.

Merlin licked his lips, drawing Arthur’s attention to the full mouth. A wave of need crashed into him, buckling his knees. He leaned back against the cold stone wall, breathing heavily. Inner desire conflicted with outer sensations.

“Arthur?” he heard through buzzing ears? “Are you all right?”

Arthur was bereft of words. He tugged on Merlin’s scarf and dragged the man to him, reaching around to cup his hand on Merlin’s firm arse. Arthur moaned as moist lips made contact and tongues slid past teeth, caressing each other. Arthur clamped down on his desire, reluctantly parting from Merlin, decorum reigning.


End file.
